O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie
Cast *Tom Cat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Jerry Mouse - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Robyn Starling - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Aunt Pristine Figg - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) *Lickboot - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Ferdinand - Iago (Aladdin) *Dr. Applecheek - Mandrake (Epic) *Daddy Starling - Genie (Aladdin) *Puggsy - Winnie the Pooh *Frankie Da Flea - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Captain Kiddie - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Squawk - Blu (Rio) *The Straycatchers - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Droopy Dog - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) *The Patrolman - Hercules *Singing Alley Cat Gang - Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew (Pocahontas) *Tom's Owner - Mary Katherine (Epic) *Moving Man - Nod (Epic) *Bulldog - Bruce the Shark (Finding Nemo) Scenes *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Bruce the Shark Chases Thomas O'Malley *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 4 - Thomas O'Malley and Oliver Meets Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ("Friends to the End") *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Grumpy and Chop Chop Master Onion/Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew ("What Do We Care") *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 6 - Thomas O'Malley and Oliver Meets Wendy Darling/Wendy Darling's Sad Story *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Mommy Fortuna ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 8 - Thomas O'Malley and Oliver vs. Iago *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Mommy Fortuna *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Mandrake ("God's Little Creatures") *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 13 - Thomas O'Malley, Oliver, and Wendy Darling Rowing the Raft *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 14 - Reward *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 15 - Roger Radcliffe and Blu ("I'd Done it All") *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 17 - Roger Radcliffe and Blu Chase Oliver/Thomas O'Malley and Oliver Saves Wendy Darling *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final *O'Malley and Oliver: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used *The Aristocats *Oliver & Company *Peter Pan *The Last Unicorn *The Swan Princess *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Epic *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *Rio *Rio 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Parappa the Rapper *The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie *Hercules *Pocahontas *Finding Nemo Gallery Thomas O'Malley as Tom Cat Oliver as Jerry Mouse Wendy Darling as Robyn Starling Mommy Fortuna as Aunt Pristine Figg Rothbart as Lickboot Iago as Ferdinand Mandrake as Dr. Applecheek Genie as Daddy Starling Winnie the Pooh as Puggsy Piglet as Frankie Da Flea Roger Radcliffe as Captain Kiddie Blu as Squawk Grumpy and Chop Chop Master Onion as the Straycatchers Classified as Droopy Dog Hercules as the Patrolman Governor Ratcliffe and the Crew as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Mary Katherine as Tom's Owner Nod as Moving Man Bruce the Shark as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs